Jar Of Hearts
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Symphony Love gets an unexpected visit from Professor Snape but is the reason behind it more than meets the eye?


p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="8780c0b49603ae8ee164b979e19ef9ff"I was sleeping in my dorm when I heard a loud clamor. I rushed to the den to see a great ball of green flames erupt in the fireplace. Severus Snape collapsed to the ground, coughing severely and thunderingly. I zipped across the room to him rapidly. "Professor, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" I asked anxiously, helping him to his feet. He was still coughing quite intensely as I caressed his trembling back muscles promptly but soothingly. When he finally stopped coughing, I leaned over his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, sir."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="4ec1fc44e00c8ee1c545ded18d202821"Snape took a deep breath and sighed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="faca7aae1c790dd5c8304485c58d4d0b""Better?" I asked kindly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="2f58b17e85e55b9bb5c8f0ac7f41be02"He nodded and coughed, clearing his lungs. "Thank you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="44624fff3ba24d03bcfb55caaf843ab4"The room was swirling with smoke from the floo. I turned on a nearby fan and sat down on the couch facing the fireplace. "Do you want to tell me why you're here, Professor Snape?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="ab69698aa2dce709d77b514a6ddc61c1"Snape sighed emphatically. "I'm here to see you. I love you, Symphony. How many times must I ask you to call me Severus?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="7e0ec63f41f9c509652bf9b634cad1ec"There was an uncomfortable silence until he coughed deeply. I frowned. "Are you sure you're alright, sir?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="1621c10ad42ef996847e97bc23d65cb5"Snape looked at me with imploring eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I inhaled too much smoke. Don't you know I hate traveling by floo powder?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="2e8ab617c8873c861186e830f63e8db4""Then why didn't you apparate here?" I asked curtly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="357d0bc71a6047bf52feeff15c7d5026"He sighed impatiently. "It's complicated. I realized we may not have much time together until..."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="36d67811ed2a5872d3688b671a21e850""Until what?" I pressed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="61d5e2427c995b0842939c728dbf2c89"Snape sighed again. "Until I must join the Dark Lord for an indefinite amount of time. I need to be with you, Symphony. I can't breathe without you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="9f4895c44468318634afe1a46cd1ead4""Hey," I said softly, coming up behind him. "I'm here for you if you ever need anything. Someone to talk to, a friend, anything, Severus."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="b8d6fc34d5cd391e430d80d5821bbf2a"He smiled thinly. "I love you so much. I would die without you. You showed me a new world. I was void of happiness before you came into my life." Severus sat down on a red leather chair next to the window overlooking the snow. He sighed, yet again looking soundlessly at the falling snow./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="b8ea7fc9f7f86d22d715fc52bbecdeb5""What's wrong?" I asked quietly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="ce72c72d8c0c520b882b82f017860a84"Severus turned to face me. "Do you love me, Symphony?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="33a0c202d7c482f91a8a29647aa59094""I care about you alot, if that's what you're suggesting." I answered smoothly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="91178092711835d7d936f954d6960057"He took a deep breath and let out a sigh, coming over to sit on the couch with me. "I care about you as well. However, there's a difference."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="e83692f26b8f90e913ae221e874d8fa9""You said it was a mistake to kiss me before you became the headmaster of Hogwarts." I objected. "So I dropped the romantic act, started calling you professor again, and here we are."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="44f4e36795c354c5555c0342654dabe3"Snape coughed thickly into his fist. "I was wrong. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if I must."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="7bb70ad34bd1dc8a28321f9ba35b6430""But why?" I asked gently./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="b61cc9c4fdf0369c715123710db8400f"Severus sighed. "I know I was not very good at us. I was scared of being alone for the rest of my life. I've changed. I realize that I love you and need you as much as the air in my lungs. I hope you can forgive me for being the cruel, heartless man I once was and accept the new, albeit imperfect man I am now."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="fe80c0f6c1a3e851bb902993f72f4353"I smiled, cupping his face and pulling him into a fiery kiss. I heard him inhale sharply, deepening the kiss ebulliently. After several minutes, he broke the kiss, gasping deeply. "Shall we continue this in my quarters?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="3fc2d64a7bf7e702b5dc0de8165686d2"I laughed, pecking him on the cheek. "Yes."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="5683bc24921b9418cf143dd93c068827"Severus coughed overwhelmingly a few times before sighing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="182509570634e8b120a13a3fb8dfab88""I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey first." I flashed him a dazzling smile. "Your coughing is unnerving me. I'm not letting you use floo powder ever again."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="eee7d6f720e015c4cf3b33de3a574330"He sighed petulantly. "I am excellent. I do not desire to visit the infirmary for smoke inhalation."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="dd65b69374f5938a8b2a5c84b4faedcc""You're not getting off that easy. I'd rather be safe and get it checked out." I argued/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="4f04b2d8a5d038c406fd069c1e4a3ce1"Snape looked down at me, crestfallen. "I abhor doctors. I am quite capable of brewing some potions to clear my lungs."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="01de6807db60626059b449af454d8348"I kissed him passionately, and after several minutes of French kissing he tugged at me to follow him to his quarters. I wrapped my arms around him and we made our way down to the dungeons. I glanced up at him to see him smiling at me. "If your potions don't work, promise me you'll go with me to see Madame Pomfrey?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="7bea6a83adc959ac453deee715b1ad7d"Severus sighed, succumbing to me. "Of course."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="09807189be155537dcfe72eaff0d0d47"We had a hot night of steamy sex although it was snowing heavily outside. I screamed in pleasure as he thrust robustly into me. I never wanted the night to end./p 


End file.
